The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an arrangement for conveying textile cans between a textile material delivering machine and a textile material using machine.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention specifically relates to a new and improved construction of an arrangement for conveying textile cans, especially cans which are filled by a textile material, from a textile machine delivering such textile material to a textile machine of substantially the same type and which uses such textile material, and for conveying empty cans from the last-mentioned textile machine back to the first mentioned textile machine. The cans are moved along a closed transport or conveying path encompassing different sections. These sections comprise a reserve section provided for empty cans and ending at or in close proximity to the textile machine which delivers the textile material.
In an arrangement as known, for example, from Japanese Utility Model No. Sho 50-4813 a plurality of cans serving to receive fiber slivers are circulated on a track forming a closed circulation path. The track has a straight portion such that an empty can and a full can can be mutually exchanged quickly.
Contrary thereto, the present invention relates to a conveying arrangement in which the cans can be exchanged in groups. In particular, there are always present during operation, a predetermined number of cans from which textile material is simultaneously removed and these cans are disposed along an infeed table or creel. The arrangement serves to operationally link textile machines substantially of the same type, that is machines which process, i.e. produce or use substantially the same amount of the textile material within essentially the same time periods.